Zootopia FanFiction version 2
by NicholasLeavitt25
Summary: new story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (story teaser)

Judy sat attempting to get through a mountain of paperwork at the end of a long week, her and Nick had developed a bad habit of letting the paperwork go until the end of the week before they would attempt to get it done in last minute flurry of desperation. She glanced up at Nick his desk was in an opposite corner of their small office he too had his head down buried in paperwork. She sat gazing watching him work, she lost track of time and Nick glanced up. She quickly put her eyes back to her work trying to look busy, "something I can help you with Carrots?" she heard his voice from the other side of the room. "N-no, just lost my train of thought." She replied with a slightly nervous tone, 'how long had she been staring?' she thought to herself. She felt her checks go a little warm. "How do you lose a train they're huge" Nick gave a sarcastic reply "well maybe not _your_ train of thought" She giggled at the joke.

Nick made her laugh every day and she admired that. Their relationship had was close. They were best friends doing everything together, but Nick was in a relationship. Though the relationship was a recent development Nick seemed excited about it. Judy felt the opposite though her and Nicks relationship hadn't turned romantic Judy had prayed that there was a chance it could, but now Judy felt like that was being taken from her. Stolen by a beautiful enemy that seemed to have everything beauty, grace, charm and now Nick. Judy's heart sank a little in her chest. "Hey everyone is meeting up for drinks after work down at stampede's…" Stampedes was a local bar that a lot of officer met up for a drink on Friday afternoon to help blow off some steam from a long week. "…want to go grab a drink?" Judy's heart skipped a beat. "Yes" she tried not to sound too excited. "Ok cool let me tell Karissa to meet us there and we will leave." Judy's heart sank again she chose not to reply instead she placed her paper work back into their folders and headed for the door trying to look too dejected.

Judy dreaded the night now that she was in her car driving to the bar, a night out with Nick would have been just what the doctor ordered, but a night playing third wheel to him and Karissa. The thought made her gag slightly, Judy pulled into the parking lot of Stampede's to both Nick's and Karissa's cars already in the parking lot. She parked in the back of the lot near and exit, 'in case I need to make a speedy escape' she smirked to herself. After she parked she rested her head on the steering wheel a few minutes trying to find solace in the fact she would be at least spending the night with Nick, and a drink sounded really good. She pulled her head off the wheel took a deep breath and steeped out of the car.

"HOPPS!" several officers who clearly started libations early had shouted her name as she walked through the door, the bar was African safari themed. Fake trees created a canopy. The walls were painted to resemble the savannah, a large round bar stood in the center with tables, couches and chairs fanning in all directions. The bar specialized in mix drinks, but had a healthy selection of beer, wine and harder liquors. There was even a drink challenge that gained the nickname the Gallon Challenge. It was a mixed drink of the challenges choice, who was then given 5 minutes to down the strong concoction. The challenge was originally designed for larger animals, but it wasn't uncommon to see smaller mammals give it a try and then be passed out on the floor later. Nick was at a table in the usual back corner, with officers Clawhauser, McHorn and Delgado. The bar chattered to their police clientele, roping of a large section full of couches and coffee tables each Friday night. Several drinks and empty glasses were spread across the coffee table in the center of the section of couches.

Nick saw Judy approaching and jumped up "Carrots, ya made it." He approached bending to give her a hug. Not far behind was Karissa. She was a fox not unlike Nick though she had soft features, striking blue eyes, a few dark freckles in her fur around her nose. She was dressed in scrubs, clearly she had just came from work. "Hey Judy" she said in a harmonious voice as she also bent hugging Judy. Judy always treated Karissa with respect, though she didn't like her around it she didn't want to upset her best friend. Karissa was the quiet type never needing to say much. She would sit and listen for hours as the officer would discuss their weeks. She also had a job full of excitement, she was an emergency room nurse. She would occasionally share a particularly interesting story, but she was content to laugh as story after story was told.

"Hey Judy want to go get a drink?" Clawhauser's voice brought some relieve to Judy, in a weird way Benjamin Clawhauser was like a big sister or maybe a brother. Though the dynamics of the relationship were complex Clawhauser and her could always talk about their relationship woes and not feel vulnerable. "Sounds great" the two walked to the bar, "what'll it be" the tiger behind the bar asked, "larger strawberry daiquiri for me and…" he pointed to Judy "Uh can I get a vodka cranberry …tall." She had paused to decide how much she wanted to drink tonight and then thought 'if I have to watch Nick and Karissa all night she was going to need some liquid help.'

"Tough day?" Clawhauser asked intrigued by Judy's decision to make her drink larger. She usually had one drink small and floated a small buzz and was usually sober by the time the part broke up and officers started leaving. Judy placed her elbows on the bar and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I just can't stand to watch the happy couple." There was a mean sarcasm in her voice, and though Clawhauser knew if Judy's feeling for Nick was taken aback by the unusual attitude Judy had. "I mean how can he not know I have feelings for him? I took him to a concert two weeks ago, does that not count as a date?" Clawhauser just shrugged as the drinks arrived, "want to keep a tab open or close it out now?" the bartender asked as he set the drinks down. "I want to keep mine open" again an odd move for Judy, she was never one to drink a lot and being small usually meant she was a cheap drunk. In one quick motion she lifted the sizable drink and drained the cup in several long slow gulps. Both the bartender and Clawhauser looked dumfounded, Judy wincing from the burn of the alcohol lifted her finger to indicate another.

"Whoa Judy slow down. This isn't like you." Judy snapped her reply "well apparently being me isn't good enough." The second drink arrived and Clawhauser placed his paw on top of the glass and gave a concerned look. "Judy, don't do anything you will regret." Judy softened and leaned in into to give him a hug "I won't I just need to blow off a little steam." She took the second drink from Clawhauser and tipped it back letting the liquid flow down her throat feeling the burn.

It had been a couple hours since Judy had ordered her drinks and she was now sitting on the couch across from Nick, she was laid back on close to falling asleep. "Carrots… Carrots, you ok?" Everything was fuzzy, and Judy had a difficult time replying "y-yessss." She slurred and stuttered her reply. The night had passed quickly in her state everything was foggy and she was relaxed and limp in the couch. "We should probably get her home" Karissa's worried voice seemed far away and muffled. Nick sprang into action "Ok Carrots let's get you home" Nick reached down scooping Judy up in his arms, she giggled incoherently and muttered something inaudible. Nick turned to Karissa "I will make sure she gets home safe, sorry didn't really expect the night to end this way." Karissa replied sweetly "it fine let's just make she is safe I have seen plenty of alcohol poisoning in smaller animals and it's not fun." Nick lightly pecked Karissa on the cheek before heading out into the parking lot. He hadn't noticed but the kiss had made Judy scowl in his arms.

He had made a plan to dive Judy in her own car home and then ride the bus back to get his own car. He opened the door with his foot which was quite the balancing act with Judy in his arms. He carefully set her down in the seat and was doing up her seat belt when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips do his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick was in shock on the drive home, he didn't know what to think. One the one hand Judy was drunk and the kiss could just be a product of her weakened inhibitions', on the other him and Judy did spend a lot of time together. Nick had though she had dropped hints but Judy had a naturally flirty and happy personality so it was difficult to tell. During the kiss he could have sworn Judy had tried to slur the words "I love you" before she passed out in the seat. Nick had driven her home and carefully laid her in bed. He was now back in his own car headed for his own apartment.

After arriving home nick sat in his car a while, his thoughts knotted and tangled. He had just started a relationship with Karissa and though they haven't had the "is it official" talk things seemed to be going well, but on the other hand Judy was his best friend. They worked together and spent time on the weekends together, but never seemed too tire of one another's company. Him and Karissa and actually met when Nick had taken Judy to the emergency room to get some stitches in her leg.

Karissa had actually thought the two were a couple and had made a joke about things getting a little too rough in the bedroom. Judy had turned fire engine red and stammered to explain they were friends and work partners. Nick had nearly fallen on the floor from laughing so hard which did not help Judy's embarrassment only making her redder and stammer harder Nick continued analyzing his and Judy's relationship, a couple days after the hospital Judy had invited him to a concert. It was a gazelle concert and though he wasn't her biggest fan he tried to make the best of it. Thinking back it seemed as though Judy had tried to be extra flirty, prompting him to dance with her several times. It was as though she sensed the relationship between him and Karissa, and was trying to stifle it was she still had a chance.

Hindsight being twenty/twenty Nick had never really put this much thought into noticing Judy's cute little queues. Her teasingly admitting she loved him in the cruiser after slamming on the brakes, wanting him as a work partner and most of all her apology under the bridge. He sank deeper into thought as he continued home, one thing was for sure he had a lot to think about.

Judy awoke the light stinging her sore eyes, she rose slowly to a sitting position. Her memory of the night before had blanks, she didn't remember finishing her second drink or if she had taken a cab home or if a friend had driven her. She was still wearing her uniform from the day before, though her armor vest and utility belt was on the nightstand. She stood, pulling her phone from it charger on the nightstand. For being black out drunk she had really done a good job putting herself to bed she smirked. She saw she had a text from Nick she unlocked the screen and read "Hey Carrots, wanted to check on ya. You got pretty hammered. Ha-ha." Judy smiled typing a response "I'm ok, a little hung-over but nothing I can't handle." She hit send and headed for the bathroom.

The water felt good running down over her head, helping relive some of the effects of the hangover. Was leaning on the wall, letting the water rush over her. She heard her phone Bing, it was sitting on the toilet lid next to the shower playing some soft music. She reached for it, she had purchased a Lifeproof case so she could listen to music and browse the internet while showering. It was an added bonus she could answer texts as well. A familiar e picture of Nick was on the notification screen along with his text. It was her favorite picture of him, she had taken it without him noticing. He was seated at his desk tie loosened and brow furrowed, bent over his paper work. She had thought it looked particularly cute and snapped a picture quietly. She slid the screen back to read the full text "Ha-ha ok good, you were pretty out when I dropped you off. Had to carry you to bed." She felt a little burn in her cheeks get a little warm at the idea of Nick bringing her home and putting her to bed. She tapped out a quirky response "I thought I did a really good job putting myself to bed, I guess I needed a little help" she added a smiley emoticon and hit send.

She finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel, stepping out of the shower. When she had solved the missing mammal case with Nicks help she had received a raise and moved into a better place in the rainforest district. She had always loved the rain, so it seemed the obvious place to get a new place. The house was a tree house and featured several skylights allowing views of the falling rain, surrounding greenery and allowing natural light to flood in. it also featured wrap around balconies with awnings allowing one to sit out during the nearly nonstop rain. Judy walked down the hallway to her bedroom, she dropped the towel and reached for the healing lotion she kept in the dresser, her scar on her leg was still very noticeable. The fur had just started to grow back and the pink scar was still visible. She hoped the lotion use would help reduce the scaring, but so far she hadn't had any luck. She returned the lotion to the dresser and rooted around in her laundry basket for some underwear, yoga pants and a tank top. She had barely had much time to do laundry let alone fold it. Although she loved her job it was very demanding at times, and then there was the time she spent doing random thing with Nick. 'That was before she came into the picture' Judy thought as she looked at the small photos tacked above her dresser. It had been a hot day as the two were patrolling the beaches on the edges of Sahara square. It was a lazy assignment that chief Bogo would pass off to officers that needed a break from the typical route, he also didn't like to keep anyone on the assignment to long to keep them from getting accustom to the lazy assignment. So the assignment rotated often, and she and Nick had lucked out. The job mostly consisted of taken reports for stolen odds and ends and breaking up the occasional fight between two drunken idiots. The day had been slow even for a beach assignment day and the two had opted to get snow cones, Nick had gotten blueberry banana and Judy green melon strawberry. Nick had his sleeve rolled up, shirt button open halfway and shades on, she had teased him saying he belonged on the old show Zootopia Vice. Nick puffed out his chest in response and assumed a macho man persona for the next few moments that had Judy in stitches. They had walked the boardwalk several times munching the snow cones when after passing a photo booth for the 3 time Judy suggested it might be fun. The two took funny photo sticking out their oddly colored tongues dies from the snow cones, Judy gave Nick a set of rabbit ears and in the last photo he kissed her cheek turning her red giving him a good laugh. She had never thought much of the kiss, he probably did it for shock value. Something she wouldn't put past him.

Judy sighed feeling a bit young to be reminiscing the good days, since he started dating Karissa he had been less charismatic at work. He would participate in the fun random ideas she often had to pass the time, but he seemed far away and occupied. She and Nick had seemed so close she was sure that the relationship could have become something more if it hadn't have been interrupted. Again her thought began to depress her so she grabbed her phone and a blanket and headed for the sliding glass door that headed to the balcony. She stopped in the kitchen grabbing a glass of ice tea as she passed through.

She laid down in a hammock stung between a couple braches and set her drink and phone on a small table she slid up near enough she could reach it. She got nice and cozy, wrapped in her blanket, with the sound of rain in the background. She pulled out her phone and opened it to the text app and started typing again. "So how's your day going?" she hit send and laid back in the hammock.

Nick was laying on the couch when Judy's text came in. Karissa had been called into work another nurse was out sick, so he was just lounging on the couch. Nick lived in the rainforest district as well though he lived a little closer to downtown. He lived in the house his mother had left to him after she had passed and years of disposable income left him the ability to extensively remodel it. It had a modern twist with large open areas, glass walls, and square asymmetrical designs. The house sat along one of the districts many rivers, Nick had built several gazeboes in the back yard as well as a dock all connect with brick paths. His backyard had become a popular venue for office parties and Nick enjoyed the company.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw that it was Judy. "So how is your day going?" he lazily typed a response, "Good Karissa is working so I am thinking about working on the project car." He had a classic Mustang he has been working on for months now. The car now has a modern Wipple supercharged Ford 302, a Kilgore racing transmission and all new Megan Racing suspension. The body has been the thing eating up his time. He had been fixing rust and patching body holes for at least two months and now the car was primed and ready to be wet sanded and spayed with a second coat of primer. Nick had started the morning slow, sleeping late and veg'ing on the couch for a few hours. Again her heard his phone ping, "Fun I can keep ya company" Nick smirked. Ever since he had started dating Karissa Judy had been a little attention starved, he originally attributed it to the fact they were best friends and had done everything together before. There seemed to be more to the story now though, he had wished he had known her feeling earlier would have made his life simpler. Judy didn't seem to remember the kiss considering she didn't even remember Nick driving her home, Nick sat and thought a moment. He wanted to clear the air find out Judy's feelings but he couldn't she her opening up to him now that she viewed him as someone else's property. He was a little frustrated with the circumstance, he had assumed that the species difference would have been a problem for Judy, it had crushed any ideas of a relationship and with the introduction of Karissa into his life he started dating her. Although he wasn't about to tell Judy about her drunken kiss, he thought having her nearby for the day might calm the storm in his thoughts. He typed out a reply to Judy's last text "company would be better in person." The response took only a second or two "ok, I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Judy stepped out of her car, she had put on a hoodie over her the tank top to protect her from the rain. She walked to the shop that stood slightly back on Nick's property, his home was meticulously maintained. The lawn groomed, bushes trimmed, and flower beds filled with plant life. She let herself in, he had made it clear that she didn't need to knock when she came over.

The lights were on, but she didn't see Nick. She walked through the shop calling his name, she passed by an old fridge thee were photos held to the front with magnets. Judy stopped among all the photos of cars, Nick and his brother, and other family members was a familiar strip of photo booth pictures. She smiled as she walked for the door, "perhaps it's wasn't such a lost cause" she thought with a smile.

She walked back across the yard to the house, opening the back door. "Nick, are you in here?" she called into the house. "Yeah. Just a minute" came his voice from one of the back rooms. She walked through the kitchen to the living room, sitting on the couch tucking her legs beneath her. She pulled out her phone and began tapping away at a random game. Nick game out from the back buttoning a clean shirt, he had clearly just bathed his fur was still slightly damp. "I thought you were working on your car?" she asked quizzically. "I started but didn't feel like finishing the primer today." He shrugged his arms lazily. He sat down on the couch, "Kind of tired, I was up late last night babysitting." Judy rolled her eyes at the joke and looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry I have been under a lot of stress lately." Judy continued looking down a little sheepish. Nick gave a small chuckle "I could see that." His response carried no judgment or malic, just humor. Somehow Nick knew just how to calm her nerves, it was a side effect from his laid back personality. She looked at him, feeling jealous of Karissa and what she had. Again she felt frustration rise up, so she quickly tried to occupy her mind. "So if we are not going to work on your car, what are we going to do?" Nick was quiet for a moment, "hmmmm, I have been meaning to drop by my brother's place. We could do that then let's play it by ear after that." Judy hadn't met his brother yet, he was Nicks only living relative. Both of his parents were only children so he had no aunts, uncle and all of his grandparents were deceased. His parents had died in a car accident when he was twelve, leaving Nick and his brother. His brother was older in college at of their parent's death and Nick lived with him until he finished high school. Other than Nick had been working the streets since his parents died that's all she knew about his past. She jumped up and said enthusiastically "let's go I want to see if your brother is anything like you."

Nick pulled up to the gated community fence, he hadn't mentioned that his brother was wealthy enough to live in the wealthier part of the savannah district. Nick typed the code in and the gate opened. The drove to the end of a cul-de-sac. The house was large and ornate. Palm trees grew around the property, the lawn was manicured, and accent lights illuminated the property. Judy followed Nick to the door still in awe from the house. He let the two in without knocking, "Skyler, are you home?" Nick gave a light shout as he walked into the elaborate entry way. A large chandelier hung from the towering ceiling a large stair case wrapped its way around circling into one side of the entry way. A distant voice could her heard from a room not far away "In the kitchen." Nick lead the way past the entry way in a long vestibule teeming with several large door and then through a large archway into a massive kitchen. Judy was silent as they walked into the kitchen. She looked around the room and thought 'my entire apartment would fit in this kitchen.'

Skyler was seated at the large countertop bar near the center of the kitchen. He had on scrubs that were stained red and was sipping from a glass of brown liquid. 'Probably expensive scotch' Judy thought. His eyes where tired with bags beneath them. Nick approached and wrapped his arms around him "how ya been?" Skyler took a long drag from the drink and responded "kind of a rough day, lost a patient." It clicked in Judy's mind and without thinking she said "are you a surgeon?" Skyler jumped slight having thought Nick was alone. He turned and looked at Judy and smiled a wide smile "As a matter of fact I am, and you must be Judy Hopps. Ms. Hopps it's a pleasure." He stood and walked to Judy clasping her hand in his and shaking it heavily. Judy was slightly taken aback by the warmth she received from Skyler.

"O-oh, thank you" she stammered trying to match his enthusiasm. Just as he released her hand they heard Nick groan "did ya have to drink all of the good stuff." The pair looked to see Nick holding a large glass bottle with only a few drops in the bottom. "Sorry, I haven't been to the liquor store for a while." Skyler's yes went suddenly narrow and he continued "if you want to run to the liquor store and grab some more we can spend the day lounging around the pool." Nick perked up and asked slyly "are you springing for the good stuff?" Skyler rolled his eyes and answered "yes let me grab my credit card. Just make sure you grab me a bottle of Johnny walker double black and some coconut rum." He then turned to Judy "any requests?" She shook her head, she was still suffering the consciences of last night's drinking, and she wasn't feeling ready to start again. Skyler looked a little rejected "are ya sure?" Judy could see the look on his face and changed her answer "I have always wanted to see what expensive vodka is like." Skyler winked to Nick and said "get her something good." Nick laughed as he started for the door.

With Nick gone it didn't take him long to get to the point, the two were seated in the bright sun, in soft pool chairs. "So why isn't my idiot of a brother dating you instead of that ER nurse?"

"I'm not sure" was all she could think to reply. Skyler groaned and continued his rant "Karissa is nice, don't get me wrong. I have been out with her a few times. I see her all the time at work, she had even assisted me an a few emergency surgery's. But….." He paused thoughtfully then continued slowly "if I tell you this you must act like I never told you, promise?" Judy playfully held out her pinky, Skyler took with his own smiling and said "ok, well Nick never talks about her on the phone. He only talks about you, he has told me everything about you. Even if I hadn't seen you on the new I would have known it was you from your violet eyes to you r grey fur with black tips and the ears." Judy was silent as he talked clearly Nick care for her even more then she had previously guessed.


End file.
